


dsmp reacting 2 ur vore fetish

by andrewhussiespussy



Series: the black market but its just drugs [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: @tamaki: you encouraged this.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/You, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Connor | ConnorEatsPants/You, Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Darryl Noveschosch/You, Eret (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Floris | Fundy/You, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Karl Jacobs/You, Luke | Punz/You, Niki | Nihachu/You, Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Sam | Awesamdude/You, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Wilbur Soot/You, Zak Ahmed/You
Series: the black market but its just drugs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065695
Comments: 51
Kudos: 33





	dsmp reacting 2 ur vore fetish

**Author's Note:**

> note: this isnt the real thing im working on, this is just a shitpost to keep you gays entertained while i work. i love you ❤

**dream**

"what the fuck" the male blinks, or thats what youre assuming. you guys are virtual idk man writing dsmp shit is kinda complicated or maybe im just a dumbass. anyways so. the gay ass cringe piss baby sighs, "thats valid, but _why_ " and you explain your vore fetish to him. you notice the b-b-boner in his pants. "omg dreamy vore fetish???" and yall have hot steamy vore sex.

**george**

"i" george stares at you (or not idk athghfhns) in silence. very awkward silence, until the twink speaks up: "thats gay and weird but like, i could indulge." you slap ur 69th asscheek and vore the colorblind twink and then fuck.

**sapnap**

"damn shawty thats fucking sexy" sapnap says while stroking his thicc cock uwu. u twerk a while and then he cums and pisses and fucks and vores. "AHHH~~~~~!!!!!" sapnap cums inside a horse sexy.

**badboyhalo**

badboyhalo just straight up murders you. later, he thinks about it and is like "damn, i would like 2 vore em" and default dances his dick and vores your corpse.

**wilbur**

this dumb fucking fruit ass motherfucker fish nook licker hits you with his guitar and vores you. "i bet u like that u dirty food" u pee a little and giggle as u dissolve in his stomach cum acid.

**jschlatt**

goat plushie fucker snorts crack. "vore ey?" u nod sexily and make the gesture "vore me please papi", he doesnt vore you he just eats u. and not out, unfortunately. idk man jschlatt necrophilia real? 

**technoblade**

orphaner destroyer and pussy destroyer blinks at u. he whips out his sword (and no, not code for his dick, unfortunately), "u want me in ur stomach?" u nod frantically because this man got a twunk body and like he has really phat fucking tiddies holy shit. his tiddies may be phat but what about his heart (ult dirk kinnie motherfucker)? anyways u vore technofuck and he drowns in ur stomach acid and so does the sword also my dick is so hard while making this uwu nya sexy peepee.

**eret**

"thats fucking valid but _why._ " eret asks u, not wearing his dave strider shades but terezi pyrope shades. "op shut the fuck up about homestuck it's not sexy its genuinely concerning" eat my phat fucking cock holy shit. anyways so, back to hot sexy vore mommy. after u explain ur vore fetish 2 eret, he decides to murder u. he has taken away your vore fetish, you filthy motherfucker. 

**fundy**

"atleast ur not a furry" he lifts his eyebrows sexily poopily, even tho this mans deadass a furry. oh well. "vore > furries" he adds onto that, "wNna have vore sex?" u ask the gay ass, he nods and yall vore sex uwu NEENEHEHEHEHEHEHEH :3.

**skeppy**

"nice, not my style but nice." skeppy says. hes kinda "uh" at it but yaknow. he thinks its cool :)

**niki / nihachu**

the lady blinks, light pink blush on her cheeks. "nya...." she meows peely, bouncing her phat fucking breasteystsysts. "wanna vore me" the catgirl says and u nod and u fucking vore her, jaw unhinging like a fucking SNAKE, you swallow her body whole, satisfied with the taste of tuna, cat hair and softness.

**quackity**

"jesus" quackquack says, hands deep into his hoodie pockets. "im not judging but what the hell." he thinks vore is pretty gay, are you guys gay? honestly idk. gay people do read my stories, though. i am also gay myself. so is the system.... im still homophobic, gay. anyways, you beg the furry 4 hot sexy vore and he runs away, terrified.

**phil**

"you feral fuck" he takes out a sword (a real sword, not his thick dilf cock) and SLAUGHTERS YOU. you will not get the vore with a dilf. so sad.

**minx**

"nice" minx says, putting her thumb up. "kinda weird, but lit." the hot sexy mommydom says, oh my God please dom me minx i just want to have gay mommydom sex with you PLEASE it doesnt have to include vore it can just have u domming my dumbass please mommy i beg for your future milfness, mamas. 

**karl**

"was jonah and the whale the first vore?" the twink asks you, a hand dug into his hoodie pocket while the other in form of a thumbs up. "yes, karl senpai." anyways you 2 have sex in the white void. does it include vore? yes x

**ghostbur**

"what's vore?" the ghost twink asks you. god hes just so innocent I am whore 4 ghost boy and so r u fucking simps. "well. . ." you explain vore in graphic detail to the now traumatized ghost, the male SCREAMS and runs away when you say that youre gonna vore him. you insane bitch.

**punz**

"NICE" he default dances and makes out and have graphic vore sex. you guys play fortnite, passing each other the joystick when one of you dies. you guys can play with a different type of joystick if u know what I mean, during it. 

**connor**

"well, i eat pants. . . i can eat you" the twink says seductively. "ABSOLUTELY" you CUMBUST when the MALE ABSOLUTELY DESTROYS YOU WITH HIS MOUTH AND YOU ORGASM WHEN HE SWALLOWED YOU WHOLE MHMMMMM.

**corpse**

"okay"

**awesamdude**

"i am not voring you." he sighs. you cry.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a vore fetish /srs. my system is not proud of me, especially the dsmp 1s. oh well.


End file.
